Conventionally, as one mode of a tractor, there has been known a tractor, wherein a hood which covers a prime mover part is split into a fixed-side forming body which is fixed to a body frame and an open-and-close side forming body which can open/close an upper surface of the fixed-side forming body and, the fixed-side forming body is split into a front grill forming member and a pair of left and right side panel forming members, the front grill forming member and the side panel forming members are connected and fixed to a support frame which is vertically mounted on the body frame. (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei11(1999)-105740, for example)